diamond_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Darkness
Chapter 1 "GOOD MORNING LIGHTSIDE COAST, it is a fine start to the day today with the sun shining only giving us a temperature of twenty degrees Celsius, WOW." The sound of the radio announcer had rudely interrupted the young Pachirisu's sleep. "Oh for crying out loud just shut up," he groaned while turning off his radio alarm clock and he laid back down on his bed. "Scott! If you don't get up now, I'm halving the amount of presents you get on your birthday," a voice yelled out from the the hall. Scott slowly lifted his head with both eyes slightly open. "Do I have to?" he groaned. "Hey, we had a deal.""Fine." Scott rolled off the side of his bed and landed on the wooden floor face first. Groaning once again, Scott stood up and slowly made his way down the hall. He came to a large room, one side had a large round couch in a lower area, along with a flat screen TV directly across from it. The other side was a kitchen, which had a dining table for six right next to it. A Deerling was sitting on the couch watching TV while a Sawsbuck was putting bowls on the dining table. Scott went to sit on the couch next to the Deerling. "Where's mum?" The Deerling asked the Sawsbuck who was now pouring berry juice into cups. "She had to leave early today Jasmine," the Sawsbuck replied, "she'll be back tomorrow if we're lucky." "Where's Victini when you need him?" Jasmine joked but with a sad face. "Breakfast is ready," the Sawsbuck called." Jasmine ran straight to the table sitting herself in front of a bowl of porridge while Scott slowly followed behind seating himself right next to Jasmine. After they had all finished eating, Jasmine had excused herself from the table and continued watching TV. Scott was however, asked to stay. "Don't seem to happy today Scott," said the Sawsbuck. "It's not like I chose to do all this training," Scott replied. "Well, I'm sorry but your father told me that it was necessary for when you 'move on' in life." "C'mon Travis, be a cool uncle and let me do whatever, pleeeeaaaase." "NO, you've skipped enough lessons and I'm putting my hoof down on this one." "Ugh, fine," grumbled Scott as he slowly walked back to his bedroom. Travis sighed, "if only it was so easy." Shuddervolt (talk) "Go Scott, go Scott, go go go! T-R-A-V-I-S, gooooo Travis," Jasmine was cheering as Travis and Scott face each other in the open field. A flat area of just green grass, not one blade was too tall or too short and no flower or weed could be seen, a forest of oak trees surrounded this area where only the whistling of the wind and the rustling of leaves could be heard. "Are you ready?" Travis yelled. "I really don't have a choice," Scott replied. "I may not know much on your electrical moveset, but I can definitely teach you a few tricks in battle." "Lesson one," Travis yelled as he started charging at Scott, "be quick to think!" Scott ran on all fours at Travis an rolled underneath Travis who came to a halt. "Lesson two," Travis yelled while he ran at Scott while swerving left and right, "predict!" Scott attempted to roll under Travis once again but got trampled by the charging Sawsbuck. "Quick reaction isn't everything Scott," Travis yelled out. "Kinda figured that out myself," Scott said while slowly getting back on his feet. "Ok, last lesson," yelled Travis. Scott sighed with relief. "Well, it's not really a lesson, but I want to see some more attack than defence." Scott flinched, "so what you're saying is..." "Yep," Travis interrupted, "go on, attack me" Scott didn't know what to do, he improvised and began to charge at the Sawsbuck. "What am I even doing," the Pachirisu thought to himself, "I don't even know what my moves are." Sparks started coming out of Scott's yellow cheeks, which began to grow as he gained speed. Scott stopped immediately as he heard the sound of screaming coming from Jasmine. "They're here dad they're here," Jasmine cried. Travis looked up, "oh no." "QUICK, EVERYONE BACK HOME!" Travis commanded. Scott looked up and saw a large, black blimp, surrounded by red clouds, "what is that?" Scott questioned. "I'll explain when we get home, now come on, HURRY UP," Travis said with panic in his voice and Scott began to run with Travis and Jasmine. While running through the oak tree forest, Scott could see shadows, slowly gaining on him. The blimp was almost directly above them. "Stay under the trees," Travis commanded, "it'll be harder to spot yo- I mean us then," Travis quickly interrupted his sentence. "What do you mean by 'you'?" Scott asked. "Less questions, more running," Travis replied. The three of them soon returned to their village, which was difficult to walk through without bumping into someone since the shadow of the blimp was covering it completely. Jasmine rushed in their house and hid under her bed, shaking. Scott began to ask, "now will you tell me who th-" Travis interrupted, "I'm going to have to tell you later, right now, I need you to hide in the best place possible, got it?" "but I-" "Doesn't matter, just go!" Scott panicked, he ran all over the house looking for a good hiding spot, he saw Jasmine under her bed and decided to copy her by hiding under his own. Scott couldn't hear what was happening outside and it was silent for about three minutes......then BANG. Someone had broken down the door into his house. He could hear Travis and two other voices talking. The other voices he had never heard before, they seemed angry at Travis from what Scott could make out. Large crashes were heard from the kitchen and Scott heard screaming, but it sounded like....."Travis!" Scott thought, hearing Travis' scream made Scott shake and he began to sweat a little. Scott saw the bottom of two figures walk into his room, one was grey and muscular while the other had blue vines? tenticles? Scott couldn't figure it out. A grey hand came under the bed and lifted it up, a Machamp and a Tangrowth had been the two figures. Scott tried to run out of the room but was caught by one of the Machamp's four hands. "Rude Sawsbuck," the Tangrowth said, "you said there weren't any electric pokèmon here." A pink dust came from the Tangrowth's hands and fell on top of Scott, Scott began to feel drowsy. "Please, don't take him, PLEA....." Scott fell asleep.